


Quirks

by WolfieChan12



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Togami getting embarrassed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfieChan12/pseuds/WolfieChan12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Togami isn't too fond of PDA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quirks

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt fill for someone who requested it on Tumblr.

                Early in the morning, Naegi wakes up and blinks the sleep out of his eyes as his room comes into focus. He stretches out his arms and gives off a yawn before rolling onto his other side and searching for his phone. His hand slaps the nightstand several times until his thumb bumps the screen, and with another yawn he manages to tiredly grasp it and turn it on. The bright light from the backlit screen makes him squint; according to the time, it’s seven a.m., and Naegi heaves a sigh. He knows he’s not going to be able to fall back asleep no matter how hard he tries, even with how tired he is from the previous night’s party with all of his friends (Leon had dragged everyone off to a nightclub and he wouldn’t take “no” for an answer) so he sits up, rubs his eyes, and then checks the notifications on his phone.

                He’s missed a few texts but none are that important (there’s one from Asahina saying, “i cant sleep :(” that came in at around three in the morning, and another from Leon saying, “did u have fun?! u left earlyer than the rest of us”). Naegi quickly replies to both, asking Asahina if she eventually got to sleep okay and then informing Leon that he did have fun.

                He sets his phone back down and goes to shower and get dressed for the day. When he comes out of the bathroom and back into his room, a towel wrapped around his waist, his phone’s screen lights up briefly before fading out. Naegi pauses on his way to his dresser to check his notifications again; there are a few updates for some apps and then a text message… from _Togami_.

                The brunette frowns at that; it’s rare if Togami messages him first unless he wants something. The last time Togami was the first to send a message, Naegi recalls, was when he first asked the brunette on a date. Actually, upon further reflection, Togami practically _demanded it_ , but Naegi couldn’t refuse anyway. He chuckles at the memory; the message was something like “Go out with me.” Or something like that.

                He stops reflecting for a moment and checks the message. It’s a simple, “Are you doing anything today?” and Naegi replies with a quick “no” and then makes his way towards his dresser. He just barely sets out his clothes when the phone buzzes and the screen blinks, and he heaves a sigh. As he gets dressed, he gets a silly mental image of Togami lying on his couch, staring at his phone, waiting for Naegi to reply. The thought makes him chuckle.

                Once fully clothed, Naegi sits on the edge of the bed and reads the next message.

                “Good. Come outside.”

                Naegi pauses; first of all, he can practically hear Togami’s demanding tone as he reads the message, and second, does that mean Togami is waiting outside his door or _something?_

                He tucks his phone into his back pocket, locking the screen first, and then moves out of his bedroom and into the living room. His apartment is a _mess_ , he realizes, and he makes a mental note to not let Togami see too far inside lest he be made fun of for not being able to manage such a small space on his own. Naegi twists the doorknob to the front door and pulls; sure enough, Togami is leaning against the wall, his phone clasped tightly in one hand. Before Naegi can even say hello, Togami stands up and mutters,

                “Let’s go.”

                “Wait a second – go where?!” Naegi questions loudly, stopping to slip his shoes on just as Togami begins to walk off. He locates his house key sitting on top of a shelf near the doorway and quickly snags it before slamming the door behind him as he runs out. He manages to catch up with Togami, who walks faster than he had previously realized, and then heaves a sigh.

                Togami doesn’t respond but he makes a small “tch” sound.

                The two walk side-by-side down the sidewalk in silence for a bit until Naegi slides his hand into Togami’s and laces their fingers together. He smiles slightly when the blonde lightly squeezes his hand in response, and once again Naegi questions where they’re going.

                “It doesn’t matter.”

                “If I _did_ have plans today, what would you have done? Since you waited outside my door expecting me to join you today and all.” Naegi leads Togami across the street; this early in the morning, it’s rather empty since practically no one lives on this side of the town, and so he doesn’t bother to press the button and wait for the sign to change to the “walk” symbol.

                Togami almost unnoticeably shrugs his shoulders in response. “I would have joined you.”

                The comment makes Naegi grin. “Even if I was grocery shopping or something?”

                Togami doesn’t respond. Naegi takes that as a yes.

                They walk hand-in-hand for a while, Naegi leading Togami around the town. He figures they could go to breakfast or something since it’s still rather early in the morning. The brunette leads Togami towards a large outdoor shopping center – if he remembers correctly, there should be a breakfast restaurant not too far from his favourite store – and he begins to swing their arms a bit.

                As soon as the two of them meet with the morning crowd, Togami lets go of Naegi’s hand and brings his own to his side. Naegi stops in his tracks and frowns up at the taller blonde, a short and displeased “What?” leaving his mouth as swarms of people pass them by.

                “…there are people here.” Togami explains awkwardly, and by the way he speaks under his breath and avoids Naegi’s eyes, the latter can tell that Togami has no idea how to explain what the problem is.

                “And?” He presses.

                Togami crosses his arms. It doesn’t take long for Naegi to guess what’s wrong.

                “Does PDA embarrass you or something?” He inquires jokingly, continuing to move forwards; after hesitating, Togami follows, standing behind Naegi so to avoid the surprisingly huge crowd. When Togami doesn’t respond, Naegi takes a second to tell him that PDA stands for “public displays of affection”. Togami nods, very subtly, (and he _still_ looks laid back and cool, Naegi thinks) and the brunette cracks a wide grin.

                “Okay, okay.” Naegi continues to lead Togami towards the restaurant. He enjoys Togami’s little quirks and things like him getting embarrassed; he thinks that they’re all pretty cute, considering the way Togami acts ninety percent of the time – but he wouldn’t ever say that out loud. 


End file.
